1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power plant for a vehicle in which at least an engine is mounted.
2. Background Information
The vehicle described in JP Patent No. 3584680 is an example of a vehicle of such description. This vehicle comprises an engine and an electric motor as a power plant, and is of a type such that the engine is coupled to drive wheels via a continuously variable transmission and the electric motor is constantly linked to the drive wheels. In this vehicle, because sufficient support cannot be ensured merely by cantilevering the electric motor using the continuously variable transmission case, a housing of the electric motor and an engine block are connected by a support member (referred to as a “gusset” below), as shown in FIG. 3 of JP Patent No. 3584680, whereby the electric motor is supported.